Fairy Tail: Family Lineage
by Wolf Strife
Summary: What if Natsu was the son of the first Guild Master and Founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. What if she sealed her soul, body, and magic with a special seal on Natsu that only activate when Natsu needed it the most. Find out now what would happen if they met. AU (slightly). Strictly Natsu x Erza, Hints and moments of Mavis x Zeref. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: A Mother's Revival

Fairy Tale: Family Lineage

Summary What if Natsu was the son of the first Guild Master and Founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. What if she sealed her soul, body, and magic with a special seal on Natsu that only activate when Natsu needed it the most. Find out now what would happen if they met. AU (slightly). Strictly Natsu x Erza, Hints and moments of Mavis x Zeref.

A/N: Starts during the fight between Jellal and Natsu. Mavis will be slightly overpowered in this chapter and only for this chapter. Here's my reason why. What he did to Erza was what pissed me off. He at least deserves to get his ass handed to him. Don't get me wrong. I do like him as a character but I believe Natsu and Erza are the one's who should fall in love. The thing is that in believe Jellal shouldn't have been forgiven so easily by Erza. First Fairy Tail Fic so don't be too harsh. I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail. There I said it because if I did, Natsu and Erza would be together

chapter 1: A Mother's Revival

Erza watched in horror as the Jellal's attack hit Natsu head on. Jellal was maliciously laughing as smoke and debris went everywhere were Natsu was standing.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"You see Erza!" Jellal laughed with Malice and Insanity. "This is what happens when you try to play the hero! Natsu had foolishly tried and now he's ended up dead." Erza had tears run down her face.

"No you're wrong!" Erza said with tears. "Natsu isn't dead. He wouldn't die when his friends need him the most."

"Spoken like a true Fairy." An angelic female voice said from the clearing smoke. Erza and Jellal looked over where the voice originated from. To their surprise, They saw a female with long flowing blonde hair, pale skin, and deep forest green eyes, and faint golden aura surrounding aura outlining her figure. She wore a frilly white and pale pink dress with a red bow and wore no shoes. She had an unconscious Natsu and was supporting his unconscious body with her arm wrapped underneath his arms. She carefully carried Natsu over to Erza and Laid him down with his head in Erza's lap. Erza looked back up at the beautiful woman who looked to be early-mid twenties in shocked. The woman standing before her was the one and only Mavis Vermillion, The Founder and First Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Ma... M... Master Mavis? What are you do... doing here?" Erza asked shocked by the Master's appearance. Mavis only smiled as she knelt down and ruffled Natsu's hair.

Mavis smiled gently. "Natsu's my son. Why wouldn't be there when he needs me the most."

"But how? It's been 70-80 years since your death." Erza said confused at Mavis' words.

"It's simple really." Mavis said. "I used a seal that sealed half of my life essence, all of my soul, my 27 year old body, and most of my magic that I placed on Natsu's arm that would only activate when Natsu needed someone the most. It would release me so I would be able to protect him and let me live my life and watch him grow up. But now leave this fight to me. You two have done valiantly."

Mavis turned around to nullify a spell of dark magic that Jellal launched at them with a golden barrier

she produced when stretched out her left arm. She glared furiously at Jellal, who flinched in response. She then disappeared and reappeared faster than anyone could blink and back handed Jellal in the face sending him half way across the platform of the tower they were on. Mavis wasted no time in Launching a golden beam of energy at Jellal which made direct contact. When the smoke cleared, Jellal was bloodied and torn up from the beam. She disappeared and reappeared again and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing it and lifted him up into the air.

"You DARE TRY TO KILL MY SON IN FRONT OF ME! Not only that but you attack us from behind! She yelled at the now-scared Jellal. "Now you shall face my wrath." She growled the last part. She launched another beam of golden energy at Jellal knocking him unconscious. She then walked back over to Erza and Natsu. Erza passed out due to exhaustion.

The last thing she hear was "Its time I took you two back to the guild"

-TIME SKIP-Fairy Tail Guild

Erza's Dream:

Erza had found her self in a black abyss surrounded by a ring of fire. But for some reason the flames weren't as hot as they should be. They were warm but they had a familiar warmth to them. It was almost as if the flames were there to comfort and protect her. She thought it was weird that she wasn't burned when she touched the tip of one of the flames. A deep, loud, and powerful voice caught her attention. She turned around to be shocked and surprised to met with the sight of a giant red dragon staring down at her. She could of swore he was grinning at her.

"**So this is the great Titania, the Queen of Fairies, I've heard so much about.**" The Dragon spoke to her using telepathy.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She questioned the dragon as she summoned her sword.

"**You have nothing to fear, child." **The dragon said, amused by the girl's actions. "**I've only come here to meet you, Erza Scarlet, the mate of my son."**

"What do you mean by "mate"." Erza asked still unsure of the Dragons intentions. "You still haven't told me who you are yet."

"**You're just as stubborn and thickheaded as Natsu is." The dragon sighed. "You should understand what "Mate" means from all those smut you humans call "romance novels".**

"Wait if you know Natsu, then you must be Igneel." Erza's eyes widen in realization. "And you don't mean by mate that Natsu and I are..." She couldn't finish as her cheeks went red at the thoughts of a certain pink haired dragon slayer and her together.

"**CHA-CHING! And our little fairy hair has put it all together." Igneel bellowed a laugh. "Yes. You and Natsu are now bounded together by a special magic that only targets only dragon slayers and their mates for the rest of their lives."**

"But how is this possible?" Erza asked. "Natsu has never shown any romantic emotions towards me.", Th**at's where you're wrong." I know of the incident at the Tower of Heaven when he went to rescue you because his his magic, his memories are linked to my mind and heart and now are yours since he marked you. He may not of known it but slowly but surely he realize that he loves you and finally truly mark you as his and his alone. The mark may be invisible at the moment, but other dragon slayers and other humans will realize that you are Natsu's and He is yours. The way you truly receive your mating mark is... well I've leave that to your own imagination." **The dragon smirked as Erza's face became extremely red now at the dirty thoughts going through her mind. "**Now my time is almost up. So get to work. I want some grand kids in the near future you hear. Please take care of Natsu for me. The boy is too much trouble for his own good." **

With that said, Erza woke up in the infirmary at Fairy Tail. She looked over to her left to see Natsu unconscious in the bed next to her and Mavis Vermillion sitting in a chair in between them. Mavis looked up at her with a smile and pointed at the door. She turned her head to see Master Makarov standing there with a smile on his face.

"Before you speak Erza, I just want you to know that Master Mavis and the others told me what had happened at the Tower of Heaven and I'm glad and happy for your safe return. I'll return in the morning to discuss this further with you both. So for now, get some rest." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thank you Master." Erza said as Makarov turned and left closing the door behind him. She then turned her attention to Master Mavis. "Master Mavis."

"Yes Erza." Mavis said with a smile.

"Thank you for saving us." Erza said. "Without you, we probably wouldn't have made it or survived." Tears were now threatening to fall down her cheeks at her inability to protect Natsu at the Tower of Heaven.

"It's alright Erza." Mavis said gently rubbing Erza's back to comfort her. "Though I'm surprised of how fond you are of my son."

"I guess you can say that Natsu and I are close." Erza said as her cheeks were tinted red from the blush.

"You mean really really close." Mavis said with a naughty look on her face. "On the train ride back to Magnolia, you were hugging Natsu and growling at anyone who came near you two and it took both Master Makarov and I to get Natsu into another bed." Erza turned five more shades of red now. "So Erza, you better get to work because I want grand kids soon." Erza was now blushing a red that rivaled her scarlet hair.

"I... think I should be getting to sleep now Master Mavis." Erza said very quickly before laying back down and turned away from from the Fairy Tactician.

"Good Night Erza." Mavis said with a smile. She waited ten minutes before she was sure that Erza was asleep. She then donned a serious look on her face. "You can come out now, Blade. I know you've been hiding in the darkness and the shadows this entire time." A young man who was wearing a black cloak stepped out from the shadows. The cloak's hood shadowed the upper half of his pale white face. Piercing silvery-blue glowing eyes could be seen from within the cloak of the shadow.

"You never cease to amaze me Master Mavis." The man known as blade said with a bow. "It looks like little Natsu is all grown up and this must be his mate, the other destined one." This got Mavis' attention.

"So she is the other one the prophecy spoke of." Mavis said looking down at Erza with a sigh. "I guess the chosen female was going to be a scarlet haired night just as the prophecy predicted after all."

"I guess so." Blade said. "This game just got interesting. I look forward to the results when they finally defeat Zeref. Hell, I can't wait to test them myself."

"You better watch what you say because my son isn't someone to underestimate, Blade." Mavis said with the same smile that Natsu has when he's all fired up. "Or should I call you by your real name, Wolf the Angel of Darkness!"

"I guess a hundred years still hasn't changed your personality in the slightest." Blade said with a shark tooth grin. "I'm looking forward to the day that they defeat the boys father.

"Same goes to you with your four hundred year life span." Mavis said as the man disappeared into the shadows. 

To be Continued:

Read and Review.


	2. Mavis vs Natsu Part 1

Fairy Tale: Family Lineage

A/N: . Wolf is friends with Mavis and a member of Fairy Tail himself. He also has connections with Zeref and Acnologia. He will either be referred to by his nickname of Blade or by his epitaph, the Angel of Darkness, by most throughout the story and only be called by his real name, Wolf, by characters such as Mavis, Zeref, Acnologia, Hades, etc... and those who know his real name and/or identity. Please NOTE that the first meeting between Natsu and Mavis starts out on a humorous note because I want to show were Natsu gets his personality from. There is one thing I forgot to point out though I think I made my point clear in the previous chapter indirectly. It is that I don't do harems nor Love triangles unless I truly think it's necessary for a MINOR OR TEMPORARY love triangle to be formed. I am adding a 2 floor training dojo to the fairy tail guild. They need to practice their martial arts and hand to hand combat somewhere don't they? When their not in a guild brawl that is. I'm going to give Mavis a balance on how powerful she is both magic-wise and hand-to-hand combat-wise so she's isn't to powerful in either area even though her skills as a tactician are near perfect. She'll be strong and powerful, but very tough to defeat. This isn't some of my best work so please don't be harsh.

Chapter 2: Natsu vs Mavis part 1

Erza woke up in the infirmary room bed that she had found herself in last night. She remembered some parts of Master Mavis' conversation with the mysterious man, specifically the parts about her and Natsu.

"You were dreaming about how good my son is weren't you Erza." Mavis said from the left side of her bed surprising the young mage.

"My dreams are none of your business!" Erza said blushing madly.

"I know you were." Mavis said with an "innocent" smile. "Anyways how are you feeling?"

"Better but still sore." Erza replied with a sigh. She was still shaken up about what Jellal did to her and how he tried to kill her and Natsu.

"That's good." Mavis smiled. "I'm glad my son has kind and caring friends. I was worried he'd be raised to be some sort of delinquent. I'm glad he has someone such as you in his life to care for and to care about him."

"Thank you Master Mavis." Erza said as she recapped the most recent memories of the past few days. "Master, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything." Mavis said with a reassuring grin. The grin had definitely reminded Erza of Natsu.

"Who's Natsu's father." Erza asked solemnly. "If you're his mother. Then his father has to be a powerful wizard from Fairy Tail right?"

"You are right that he is indeed a powerful wizard." Mavis said with a sad look on her face and a sigh at the mentioning of Natsu's father. "But, He isn't from Fairy Tail and You and Natsu aren't ready to know who he is just yet. You'll know when the time comes and sadly, you're going to have to meet for that time to come." She said as she looked out the window.

"What was he like? If I may ask." Erza asked hoping to get at least one clue on who Natsu's father is.

"He was very kind and caring, at least towards me at least." Mavis said still facing the window. "I don't think I've ever seen him more overjoyed and happy than on the days a: he found out I was pregnant, and b: the day Natsu was born. But enough about him, it's about time we wake up Natsu with a good ol' fashion Mavis Vermillion Pandemonium Wake-up call!" Mavis said as she turned around for Erza to see a smirk on the Fairy Tactician's face. A smirk she was all too familiar with. A smirk that spelled trouble and Erza knew this had bring one of two results. An excellent prank or total disaster. Before she could do anything, there were sharp pins on the floor along with steel nails and she had an air horn next to Natsu's ear.

"BLARE BLARE" Mavis blasted the air horn into Natsu's. Natsu launched out of bed and landed right on the nails and pins causing him to jump up and crash into the ceiling and to get stuck. Erza looked at Mavis in bewilderment Mavis as they watched as poor Natsu attempt to get his head free from the ceiling, who was too pissed off at the rude awaking he had just received. Once Natsu got his head free he looked over to see Mavis and Erza. His rage had dissipated and his eyes had widened at the site of Mavis. She smiled at him as if nothing happened.

"Ma... Master M... Mavis?" Natsu asked in shock at the sight of the first Master and founder of Fairy Tale.

"Hello Natsu." Mavis smiled gently at Natsu. "I think you're going to need a seat for what I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard for both of us. Natsu sat down on the bed waiting for Mavis to begin. "Natsu... I know you might hate me for what I'm about to say but I can't say it easier than this but I'm your real mother." Natsu looked at her in stunned silence. After a moment of silence, He looked down at the floor with his teeth clenched, hands clenched into fists so tightly that his hands were now bleeding from the pressure, and his whole body was shaking. Erza wanted to comfort him right now.

"You say that you're my mother right?" He asked Mavis as she nodded. "Then prove it! Show me that you're my real mom by fighting me right here and now!" Mavis looked at him with shock and astonished before she smiled with determination in her eyes.

"Natsu I think you should..." Erza started before being cut off by Mavis.

"I'm glad you're concerned about my son, Erza, but this is something I need to do." Mavis stated with no intention of backing down. "Natsu Dragneel, I accept your challenge." Erza looked at the two with amazement.

'I guess they really are parent and child.' Erza thought when she heard the male voice from last night that spoke to Master Mavis. She turned around to see a man wearing a pitch black cloak with the hood down this time. The man had pitch black spiky hair (like Cloud Strife's hair), pale skin, silvery-blue eyes, and had a giant black sword (This resembles the Buster Sword) that he carried on his back. The left sleeve was ripped off half way revealing his left arm was completely bandaged.

"This has gotten really interesting now." The man spoke with amusement in his voice. "I think I'd like to get in on this action as well." He said with a feral grin. Mavis turned around with an amused smirk gracing her lips.

"Then what do you propose Blade-San?" Mavis asked intrigued by Blade/Wolf's words. "It would be extremely unfair if we face Natsu together. He wouldn't be able to fight both of us at once with me being the First Master and you being a member of my personal guard." Erza's eyes widened as she found herself staring at a member of Master Mavis' personal guard.

"Wait? Don't tell me you're Blade, the Sword Master of Fairy Tale?" He nodded at Erza's question. "How are you this young? You have to be at least as old as Mavis or even older than that."

"Well being trapped in the realm of darkness for most of my existence and Zeref experimenting on me body did weird things to me over time but those are stories to be told at another time." he said before catching Mavis' glare ordering him to move on. "How about I verse Erza here and you face Natsu here, Master Mavis."

"That's sounds excellent, Wo... Blade." She said almost letting his real identity slip. It wasn't the right time for him to reveal his true identity yet, especially to Erza in particular. "Natsu, Erza, does this sound good to you two?"

"I've always wanted to challenge you to a fight." Erza said with a smirk.

"Then I'll go notify the Third about this." Mavis said. "But I want to have a word with you later after this Blade."

"It doesn't matter as long as you can prove that you truly are my mother." Natsu said with a fire in his eyes. With that they all left to prepare for the fight.

30 minutes later: Outside the guild.

Most of Fairy Tail minus Laxus, Mystogen, Guildartz, and the thunder god tribe were present. They had all gathered in the new guild buildings training grounds and had gathered on the second floor to watch since it was only a narrow walkway with a railing. On the main floor, Erza and Blade were off to the side as Natsu and Mavis were in the middle of the dojo. Makarov stood at the edge of the mat to referee the match.

"This first fight is between Mavis Vermillion and Natsu Dragneel. You may begin when ready." Makarov said as he went onto the second floor. Mavis kept a calm gaze on Natsu as Natsu got into a fighting stance.

"I hope Natsu knows what he is doing."Erza said concerned for Natsu.

"Don't worry." Blade said answering her rhetorical question. "Mavis would never hurt her son. She already knows how strong he is and that he can take care of himself. The only thing that would worry her is his reckless nature that he inherited from her. But Mavis isn't about to go easy on Natsu. Because by accepting this, Mavis is also apologizing to Natsu for leaving him alone all this time."

"I see." Erza said as she watched the two. "I also see Natsu also inherited Master Mavis' passion for fighting. Neither of them look like their about to back down. Just look at how determined those two are."

"You're right about that." Blade said looking at Mavis. 'Master Mavis, I just hope you're ready for the coming events regarding the Prophecy because you don't have much time left until it begins. I wish I spent more time with my wife and you, my daughter, after "you" were born.' He thought to himself as he glanced at Erza with sad eyes.

To be Continued...


	3. Mavis vs Natsu Part2 Unwanted Guests

Chapter 3: Mavis vs Natsu (Part 2)/ Unwelcoming Guests (Part One)

A/N: WARNING! YANDERE/DERE DERE/TSUNDERE Erza in upcoming and future chapters.

Zeref makes an appearance and so does my second O.C. My third O.C. Makes an appearance as well. Zeref will be in his Manga appearance instead of his anime appearance. Tho only difference is that his robes are a crimson or blood red instead of black like in the anime. Mavis' fighting style and most of her hand to hand combat skills are similar to or are based off of dancing. It's to show elegance and grace while still showing fierceness in battle. Think of it as a combination between Ballet, Japanese folk dancing and the Waltz with a little tango thrown in there. I don't support smoking even though I'm using it in this story for one of my O.C.'s.

Outskirts of Magnolia: Mountain cliff edge North of Magnolia, Dusk

A man stood at the edge of the mountain's cliff overlooking the peaceful town of Magnolia. A smile graced his pale face and his eyes were filled with anxiety to say the least. He had black hair with a spiky triad at the top and coal black eyes. He wore blood-red robes with gold trimming and a white sash around his torso. Around his neck was a simple string with a jewel attached to it and a black locket with a black chain as well. He took off the locket and opened it. Inside of the locket was a picture of him standing behind a familiar woman with pale, long flowing blonde hair, pale skin, and forest green eyes, and a smile on her face. In her arms was a small child with coal black eyes and pink hair resting peacefully. He looked up into the distance and set his gaze on the Fairy Tail Guild Building. The man was none other than Zeref the Dark Mage himself.

"Soon my son." Zeref said. "We shall meet face to face and the prophecy shall begin... Natsu." A black portal opened up behind him. Out came a man with long, straight silver hair and looked to be in his early-mid 30's. He had emerald green eyes and wore a dark green cloak. He had ghostly pale skin and wore a calm smile on his face. His eyes were emerald green. Zeref turned around and greeted the man with a calm smile. "What do I owe the pleasure this time, Aleistor Crowley?" Zeref greeted the man.

"You know as well as I do for what I'm here for, Zeref." Aleistor said still wearing his smile. "I just hope that fool Wolf or his equally foolish wife don't blow our cover just yet. I can sense her on the other side of Magnolia. The "Prophecy" will begin tonight. Wolf and Lucia's daughter, Erza, will awaken her angelic magic that she inherited from her parents tonight."

"Are you sure that this girl is my son's mate?" Zeref asked. "You know Wolf, Lucia, and Mavis all have postponed our plans in some way or another. There is always a chance they might do the same."

"Relax Zeref." Aleister said with a calm and very eerie smile. "She does fill the prophecy's description of the scarlet haired knight. Let me deal with Wolf and Lucia when the time comes. Mavis won't be a problem and we need some of our plans to fail if we are to obtain all we have worked for. I still need to pay Wolf back for trapping me in the Realm of Darkness with him for 300 years. But that can wait until I break the seal he placed on Erza's angelic magic the day she was born."

Meanwhile in Magnolia

The whole guild watched in silence as Natsu and Mavis positioned themselves. Makarov's eyes widen as Mavis smiled as he recognized the fighting stance Mavis took.

'So she's going to use that.' He thought with a smirk. 'Let's see how you fare against your Mother's dance, Natsu.'

Erza looked on as she didn't recognized the fighting stance Mavis had taken. Mavis had straighten her legs to stand at full height, her left arm was bent at right angle going across her chest with her left palm open facing the floor. Her right arm was brought back at an acute angle with her right hand flat just like her left, yet it was directed directly at Natsu. Her legs were crossed slightly at the ankles.

"That stance..." Erza said curiously. "I've never seen it before."

"It's the Vermillion Clan traditional fighting style." Blade said with a smirk. "Only those who were born of the Vermillion Bloodline such as Mavis can learn it's secrets. I hope that Natsu is able to dance." Erza gave him a confused look. "Just watch, you'll see what I mean." Erza looked back to the fight which just began.

Natsu started off with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist as he launched straight at Mavis who only smirked.

'Fire dragon Slayer magic... Let's see how can handle this, my son.' Mavis closed her eyes and waited. As soon as she could feel the heat of her son's attack come near, she opened her eyes with a smirk. 'Dance of the Fairies.' She bent her left hand at the wrist upward and gently pressed the palm of her hand against the Natsu's right forearm and diverted the punch away from her before she pirouetted an 180 degree half-circle around Natsu. She then used her right elbow and bashed him right in the nose with it. Her next move was an open-palmed left hook to Natsu's jaw knocking him off balance followed up with an open half-fist uppercut to Natsu's chin. Finally she spun once again, this time a foot away from Natsu before snap-kicking him in the abdomen full force into the wall behind him.

'You got to try better than that if you want to beat me Natsu.' Mavis thought with a smile as she watched Natsu get back up. 'I'm keeping my end of the bargain now show me what you got!'

Natsu looked back towards Mavis as he got back into his fighting stance. Natsu smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity and amusement. Natsu rushed forward again, but Mavis spun forward this time and sent a wheel kick at Natsu. This time he was ready as He blocked the kick with his left arm and grabbed her leg with his right hand. Mavis in the position she was in shock as he found the gap in her defensive and offensive fighting style. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He roared as his flame-cloaked fist met with Mavis' wide-eyed face and sent her flying into the opposite wall.

Momentarily stunned, Mavis was wide-eyed as she shakily got back up from the ground where she had landed ' He was only feeling out. My attacks... impressive. To think he was this level-headed in a fight, abate he still has much to learn though, it's almost at my level of skill as a tactician. He also has those dragon instincts to thank for that. Dragon vision is almost, if not, perfect in catching almost any detail, if trained or used correctly. Igneel, you taught my son well.' She was proud of her son.

Mavis then smiled. "I'm proud of you Natsu." She said. "You've really grown strong." She got back into her fighting stance but something caught her eye as she saw a man wearing a green cloak and a hood covering his face and launch a silver sphere at Natsu from behind. Time slowed for her as her eyes widen in fear of losing her son. She had to act and fast. "NATSU, WATCH OUT!" She moved at the same blinding speed she did to defeat Jellal at the Tower of Heaven. Mavis wrapped her arm Natsu and stuck out her left arm and produced a shield using the golden aura magic known as Fairy magic.

The sphere made contact with the shield and exploded instantly and launched Mavis and Natsu back to the other side of the dojo. Mavis sat back up and cringed in pain when she noticed her left arm was bloodied and bruised. She grasped her arm with her right hand and looked back towards the mage who had attempted to attack her son with an intense glare. The man had pale skin, emerald eyes, and long silver hair. Mavis' eyes widen as she recognized the man. The very man who had made the prophecy involving her son and Erza. Another figure appeared from what seemed to be a hole in the wall caused by the mans powerful attack and She was surprised to see "Him" here as well. She felt a painful tug at her heart at the sight of that man.

"What are you doing here, Crowley." Mavis spat venomously. "It's been a while Zeref." She said sadly turning her to the Dark Wizard himself. This caught the rest of the guilds attention. Before anybody could do anything, Blade had kicked Zeref back through the hole in the wall and down onto the beach. At the bottom of the cliff behind the guild. He turned to Mavis.

"Mavis this is no time for chitchat!" He yelled. "I'll handle Zeref. Get Natsu and Erza outta of here and to someplace safe." He turned around before trailing after the Zeref. Mavis turned back to Crowley, but he smiled calmly, too calmly for her liking. Something was off. No one was making a move except for Blade, her, Aleistor Crowley, and Zeref. Natsu could but he was knocked unconscious from the explosion earlier.

"Do not worry." Crowley spoke in an eerie calm voice. "I've have only frozen time. They will be able to move freely once I'm finished here. I wouldn't try anything if I were you. I can kill you just as easily with my Anti-Matter magic and not only that, I possess the Book of Law with me so any chance you have of winning is zilch. I just need to unlock Ms. Scarlet's Angelic Essence and I'll be on my way. He began walking towards the Knight.

Before he could proceed any further, an iron club smashed into the floor right in front of them. Crowley didn't look phased in the slightest as he looked up at the source to be met with the feral grinning face of Gajeel Redfox.

"Now now." Gajeel said with a feral grin. "Attacking someone's comrades is not a nice thing to do."

"My bad." Aleistor said with the same stoic look on his face. "I forgot that my time freezing spell doesn't affect dragon slayers or those who use light magic.

Meanwhile with Blade/Wolf and Zeref: Magnolia Beach, Night time-

Zeref had found himself looking up at the sky while lying on his back. More precisely, he was staring up at the little black dot that was getting closer and bigger every passing second. He recognized it as Blade. Zeref rolled backwards and jumped out of the way as Blade swung the giant sword down and landed on his feet. The sand made a small explosion from the force of the attack.

"It's been a while Zeref." Blade said as he stabbed the black buster sword into the ground before pulling out a lighter and a cigarette and lit it. "I still remember the days we fought along side each other as former comrades during the Dragon Civil War four hundred years ago along with my wife, Lucia, and Acnologia before you went traitor, joined Crowley, and turned Acnologia into that monstrosity of a dragon." He paused for a moment as he took one long drag from the cigarette before throwing it to the ground and smothering it out with his shoe. "You do realize I'm going to kill you right for all the experimentation you did on me before I took Crowley along with me into the Realm of Darkness right?"

"So your motive is revenge, Wolf-kun?" Zeref asked speaking his birth name making Blade/Wolf sigh. "You wouldn't be the first to try. After all, you and I specialize in the same kind of slayer magic after all. Your Daughter, Erza Scarlet, even inherited her own slayer magic due to being you and Lucia are Slayers of opposite elements, right."

"Your wrong about a few things Zeref." Blade/Wolf smirked darkly at the infamous Dark mage. "One, I've transcended from being an Angel Slayer. Lucia has as well. I'll let you figure out the rest on your own about what Erza actually is. But before I go on, do you remember my foster mother, Yami, the Angel of Darkness, the Angel who taught me my Angel Slayer Magic?" Zeref nodded his head. Wolf smirked. Well on her deathbed, She asked me to eat her beating heart and consume her soul. Do you what happened when I did?" Zeref shook his head not understanding the concept of Blade/Wolf's words.

Zeref eyes widened as Blade arched back and two large black feathery angel wings emerged from his back. Blade/Wolf then released a huge amount of magical pressure strong enough to suffocate someone to death as a large Black aura surrounded him. Blade/Wolf sported a malicious and feral grin on his face showing his shark-like teeth. "Once I consumed her soul, I became the next Angel of Darkness! KIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wolf laughed before disappearing and reappearing at an alarming rate of speed. Zeref then felt the bridge of Wolf's large sword bash against the left temple of his head. This sent him flying into the cliff wall. "By the way, Your death magic has no effect against me since I now have control over Darkness in all forms, including the legendary substance, Dark Matter, which now flows through my body through my blood as a shield to your magic."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Angelic Essence

Family Lineage: Chapter 4: Angelic Essence

AN: I apologize if I made Wolf/Blade overpowered in the last chapter. There will be explanation to his magic abilities later on in more fuller detail. My warning from last chapter about Erza being Yandere will come to fruitation starting in this chapter. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't own Fairy Tail. What I'm doing with Zeref's magical prowess is what I think it might be. Please forgive me if I upset anyone with this. This isn't my best work, so please don't be harsh.

Beach behind Fairy Tail Guild: With Wolf and Zeref-

Zeref had dodged a decapitating blow from Wolf/Blade's large sword. He did not want to fight him at the moment since this was one of the plans that was directly tied with the prophecy and he didn't want to kill off one of the main pawns in Aleister's plans to take over the magical world, but Wolf wasn't giving him a choice. A black aura seeped out of Zeref's hand and began to form a long thin object with a smaller curved object attached to it. When it fully materialized, Zeref was now wielding a simple scythe with a long black staff with a simple double-edged scythe blade attached to it. Wolf smirked while he stared at the scythe.

"I really didn't want to fight you Wolf-Kun, but you've left me with no other alternative." Zeref said as he brandished the scythe in his right hand. Wolf/Blade chuckled with his own response.

"Bout time you got serious." Wolf/Blade said as he rested his large black sword onto his shoulder. "So Death-Sama let you borrow his personal scythe. I guess your foster-father trusts you more than I thought. It's about time you gave me a serious fight anyways."

"My father trusts me as much as your mother trusts you." Zeref said returning Wolf/Blade's smirk with one of his own. "Why else would Yami-Sama would trust you with her position as the next Angel of Darkness. You are in the same boat as me." They both stared at each other as the real fight was about to begin.

Meanwhile with Mavis, Aleister, and Gajeel:

Gajeel looked down at the calm, smiling man. Something about this man didn't feel right. The man never did lost his calm smile. 'That smile had been irking me in a bad way.'

"You should really keep your senses at top notch or you might just lose your head Black Iron Gajeel." Aleister said as disappeared and reappeared behind Gajeel.

'shit!' Gajeel thought to himself as he glanced behind him. 'He's faster than I thought. This is going to be tougher than I anticipated. But still something isn't right about here. It's almost as if he planned all that has happened.' He ducked a backhanded swipe from Crowley and jumped away from the wizard.

"Tell me something." Gajeel said as he gave Aleister a questioning look. "You mentioned that you had the Book of Law in your possession. Don't tell me your **"That"** Aleister Crowley?"

"Very Astute my boy." Aleister said. "It seems that Metalicana doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. It looks like I'm going to have to punish him by killing his kid but that will have to wait" He said as he caught a punch from Mavis by catching her by the wrist. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way, Vermillion, or do I have to break you by killing you as well. Maybe I should wipe Fairy tail off the face of the earth."

He smiled wickedly as he broke the First Master's right wrist and threw her to into a pillar. He then dodged an Iron Dragon Club from Gajeel. But he wasn't able to avoid the strike from a giant fist which sent him flying into a wall. "I didn't expect you to be able to able to resist my frozen time spell, Makarov." His smile grew even more wicked.

"It's been a while since I fought you." Makarov said as he approached. "40 years if I recall. How do you look so young."

"You still as much spunk as you did back then." Aleister said with a creepy happy tone. "Do you think that you or the little Iron Dragon slayer could possibly defeat me, the Legendary Guild Master of Tartarus. With Natsu knocked out and most of the Guild frozen by most of my spell, Mavis too injured to continue, and Blade-Kun fighting Zeref, it looks as if I have free reign to do what I want. Isn't that right, Silver."

Before they had a chance to react, Makarov and Gajeel bodies were frozen in ice up to their neck. A man walked through the hole in the wall that was made by Aleister from earlier. He had spiky black hair, a stubby beard, and wore silver armor with "Absolute Zero" on the left breast plate. "He smirked as he observed the damages down to the guild.

"I don't get why we are targeting this pathetic guild." He said with an observation of the guild members. "Why don't we wipe them out now, so we don't have to deal with them later.'

"That would be counter productive to all I've planned." Aleister explained as he approached Erza and raised his left hand over her heart. "There are still pawns needed from this guild in order for some of my much smaller plans to work. In a game of chess this big, you must need all the right pawns in all the right positions in order to win the game. Though Erza and Natsu are the Queen and King Chess pieces, they will eventually fall once I raise to power. For I control them all." A gold beam of Light shot past his face. He glanced over at Mavis with a frown on his face.

"Don't you dare think about it." Mavis growled before yelling. "DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'D LET YOU USE MY SON OR THAT GIRL IN ANY OF YOUR DAMN PLANS YOU BASTARD!"Before she could attack again, She got hit with a wave of Anti-Matter which sent her flying into a wall.

"Now where was I?" He sighed before looking back at Erza with a maniacal smile. "Oh I know. Undoing this seal. Seal of Darkness: Release!" A black magical seal with the kanji for "Darkness" in the middle of it appeared in front of Erza before She was instantly engulfed in a magical black pillar of energy and crying out in agony and pain as she felt a huge increase in her magical power and feeling some changes to her body as well. "Come now Silver, Our job here is now complete. Lets get Zeref and get back to HQ." He said as he walked out of the guild with the Ice Devil Slayer following in pursuit. He looked back towards the rest of Fairy Tail as Erza continued to writhe in pain as her power kept on increasing in size and strength.

He jumped down the cliff edge onto the beach that Zeref and Blade/Wolf were fighting and caught both of their weapons before they could actually continue their fight. He smiled as Blade/Wolf gave him a feral look. "What did you do to my daughter you bastard?" The Angel growled at the silver haired man.

"I think you might want to go stop her before her power gets out of hand before she murders all of Magnolia." Aleister said as he grinned at Blade/Wolf eyes widen in realization and completely went back up towards the Guild Hall Dojo. "Come Zeref. Our work here is finished." Zeref ex-quipped his Scythe before he, Aleister, and Silver entered a black portal.

With Erza and Fairy Tail:

Gajeel, Mavis, Makarov, the rest of Fairy Tail guild, with the exception of Natsu, who was still unconscious from Aleister's earlier attack, continued to watch the fairy queen be engulf by the black pillar of energy as she continued to writhe in pain and agony. After a few minutes the pillar faded and Erza emerged from it She was wearing a sleeve of thin black armor on her right arm. She wore skin tight black pants with leather black high heeled boots on her legs. She wore a black sleeveless tank top that revealed her belly button. She also had a pair of black fingerless gloves on with the left one had metal claws attached to it. Her guild mark went from blue to red. A tattoo of a red dragon began on the left side of her neck and ended on her left breast with black fire surrounding it. She dropped to the ground and knelled onto one knee.

Blade had ran through the hole in the wall and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Erza rise from her knelled position with her right hand covering the right side of her forehead. A malicious smile was gracing her lips.

"Heh heh heh!" She began before laughing maniacally as she threw her head back. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blade fell to his knees as he watched Erza look at them. Her eyes were the same silvery-blue as Blades. "Well I have a mate to claim so don't try to stop me!" She then disappeared and reappeared next to Natsu, gently picked him up and then left through the hole in the wall while leaving the whole guild in confusion and shock.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties (Part 1)

Family Lineage:

Chapter 5: Family Ties (Part 1)

A/N: I know Erza's appearance at the end of the last chapter may have been strange to you out or may have confused you, but there is more to it and it will be explained in this chapter and the next one.

Some major Naza will be shown in his chapter! As well as some more yandere Erza will be shown. In this fic, Natsu as has a bed that Guildarts bought him but he doesn't use it due to owning a hammock.

Natsu's House:

Natsu found himself being woken up to a familiar sweet sounding voice that was whispering in his ear. He could tell by the scent of the person and the voice that the person was a female. "Natsu." The voice would say. "Time to wake up." Her voice would follow. As Natsu opened his eyes, He came face to face with silvery-blue eyed Erza with an odd, too-calmed smile on her lips, and was sitting in his lap. They were both on the bed he never used that Guildarts had bought for him when he first got the place. His head still hurt from the force of the attack when he was saved from being killed by his Mother's Fairy Shield.

"Erza?" Natsu said confused. "Where am I? What's going on?" He asked as he got a better look at Erza's new outfit. "What's with that new armor? Also, did you do something with your eyes and what's with the dragon tattoo?"

"We're at your house Natsu. I'll answer all your questions later Natsu." Erza said with a lust filled smile. "But for now, I must complete the mating ritual that you had unconsciously started at the Tower of Heaven so you'll be mine forever. Now don't move, I really don't want to hurt you, my Love." As Natsu's eyes widened, He didn't have a chance to react as Erza bit into the left side of her neck and her long canines pierced and injected a black liquid into his bloodstream. The black liquid had instantly taken effect as Natsu felt an intense stabbing pain all over her body as if his blood vessels and pressure points had all been stabbed by Erza's swords.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ERZA, WHAT THE FU... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He couldn't finish his sentence due to feeling an even more intense pain as if something was being carved into his neck to his collar bone and the left side of his chest, originating from the spot where Erza had bit him. After a few minutes, Erza had removed her teeth from his neck changed her position so that she was laying in his lap as she used his chest as a pillow. "Now you're all mine and mine alone, Natsu." She whispered into his ear. Natsu had passed out due to the pain.

She observed the mark that was now tattooed and carved into his neck, collar bone, and left side of his chest. It was a tattoo of a red-haired girl that looked strikingly similar to her. The girl was wearing the same outfit as she was, but the claws on the metal clawed fingerless glove on the left hand was significantly longer than the glove she had on now. There were two black feathery wings sprouting from the back. There were also chains and shackles hanging from her wrists and chains were wrapped around the wings as well. That's when she heard a knock at the door

Fairy Tail Guild – Guild Master's Office:

Not all was going well for Fairy Tail at the moment. They were now just recently recovering from the attack from Tartarus' Guild Master, Devil Slayer Silver, and the Dark Mage, Zeref. Inside Makarov's office were Makarov, Gajeel, Master Mavis, Gray, Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia, and surprisingly Mystogan, who had just returned from his recent mission. Makarov had told him to come to his office immediately and not to use the sleep spell on the Guild members who were either went home or were repairing the damages done to the guild by Aleister Crowley. He had also ordered Gray, Lucy, and Mirajane to come as well. Juvia and Gajeel were also asked to come to his office. Blade was already inside the office when they arrived.

"What is this all about Gramps?" Gray asked wondering why They were all called in here along with Mystogan.

"That's what I'd like to know." Makarov stated looking at Mavis who was sitting in his seat right now. He also glanced at Blade as well knowing that the Angel knew more than he let on. A lot more indeed. "Master Mavis... Blade... you two know a lot more on why Tartarus' Guild Master, Ice Devil Slayer, and the Black Mage Zeref attacked us tonight. But first... Blade, I'd like to know who you really are. Not this persona you hide behind, but the real you. At the moment you're also a threat to my children and I'd rather not put them in harms way because of your secrets. SO SPILL NOW!"

Mavis Slammed her fist down on the desk ready to protest. "3rd Master..." But she was cut off by Blade.

"It's all right Mavis."Blade said with a sad smirk. "I was planning on revealing myself when the time was right but I guess sooner is better than later. My real name is Wolf. I'm an Angel Slayer that had became an Angel after I consumed my foster mother's, Yami, the Angel of Darkness, heart and soul on her deathbed as her final request and orders. I have been around for 400 years. About 100 years ago, I joined Fairy Tail and became part of Mavis Vermillion's personal guard. I am the father of the requip mage, Erza Scarlet. I forgot my actual last name along time ago." This new information had sent everyone in the room into shock. Even Mystogan was surprised by this new information.

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Gray yelled infuriated and confused by this man's claim. "Erza has even stated that she has no recollection of any memory of her parents being alive or knowing them.

"That's because she was too young to remember her parents in the first place. The same goes for Natsu since he is my son." Mavis had answered this time. "I had sent them to this time using Fairy Sphere in order to protect the two of them from Crowley and the dark forces that were after them."

"If what you say is true, then wouldn't there be any records of them in the Guild archives or any records of you and Blade here having children." Mirajane asked curious on why the First Master would hide such crucial information from everyone.

"There are, but they've all been hidden in a secret location on Tenroejima Island. The only thing that would enough physical evidence to make you believe us would be these pictures." Mavis said as she pulled out at 3 photos and Blade pulled at two more photos from a pocket on the inside of his cloak and they placed them on the desk.

The first photo was of Mavis and the man with the black robes who Blade had fought with earlier. The man had his right hand placed on the sitting Mavis' shoulder as she was holding a pink haired baby red

in a red blanket. He was sleeping with a smile on his face. The second picture was of the pink-haired baby in the black haired man's arms standing next to Blade who was holding a two year old red-haired girl in his arms, who was looking at the pink-haired baby with curiosity. The little girl was wearing pink baby pajamas and the boy was wearing red baby pajamas. The boy looked at her confused.

The third picture was of just the boy and the girl. They were together in a crib and the girl was kissing the boy on the cheek. The boy was blushing madly making his face as red as the girl's scarlet hair. It didn't help that the girl was also blushing. The fourth was of Mavis holding the boy and had him in her lap and the girl was in a young woman's lap who was in her mid-late twenties and looked remarkably like an older Erza Scarlet with silvery-blue eyes and much longer red hair. She wore a white cloak which concealed most of her appearance. The final picture was of Blade, and the woman who were standing side by side with the girl in the woman's arms. The little girl had a stuffed dragon in her hand that had a goofy grin on it's face. It was red and white. She held it close to her with a shy look on her face.

"Is this as Natsu and Erza as children?" Mirajane asked with a blush on her face. 'They look so adorable together as kids.' She was looking at the picture of two-year old Erza kissing a 7 month old Natsu.

"That lucky son of a bitch." Gray muttered. Slight jealousy ran through his head as he looked at the picture of Natsu and Erza with their fathers. Gajeel smirked with his trademark "Gii He" as he thought his fellow Dragon Slayer had one hell of a catch. Makarov could tell Mystogan was smirking beneath the bandana mask he wore to hid his face. Makarov was happy that two of his children had feelings for each other though they didn't realize it yet.

Lucy couldn't help but adore the picture of Natsu and Erza with their mothers. 'I've never thought Erza could have a shy side to her.' She thought to herself as she watched a shy infant Erza hug the tiny stuffed dragon close to her. Juvia was looking at the picture of Erza with her mother and father while having been lost in her own fantasies of her and a certain ice mage stripper going on in her head.

Meanwhile with Erza and Natsu: Natsu's House-

Erza walked up to the door annoyed at her precious time with her new founded mate was being disturbed. She thought it would be Happy, but she was wrong when she opened the door. She was dead wrong. What she saw was the sight of a woman who looked like an older version of her self who was in her mid-late twenties with longer scarlet red hair that reached her ankles, donned in a white cloak with the hood down, pale skin, the same silvery-blue eyes that she and Blade had, and a sadistic grin on her face. Erza's eyes were wide with shock.

"Good Evening Erza-Chan." The woman said never losing the smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lucia Hikari, the Angel of Light, and also Your Mother." With that said, She upper cutted Erza in the jaw, knocking the shocked Erza out, picking her up and carried her deep within the woods of Magnolia. 'So that was her mate who was asleep on the bed.' Lucia thought to herself. With the sadistic smile on her face. 'Natsu Vermillion... the son of Mavis Vermillion and the Dark Mage Zeref huh... Looks like this will be fun.'

To be Continued...


End file.
